Hugs and Tears
by LightningEvee
Summary: What happens when Rey and Finn reunite at the end of The Last Jedi? How does Rose affect things? Who knows? Rated K because... I don't know.
1. Hugs

_I know this scene isn't horribly accurate, but let me have creative_ _license_ _please._

Poe looked down at his feet. He was supposed to lead the resistance, or what was left of it out of the cramped cave. His plan worked to perfection, he followed the crystal critters in their way out, but the hole was so small that none of them could fit through it. "No." Poe said, denying his defeat. "No, no, no, no." The X-wing pilot ran at the pile, tossing pebble after pebble, attempting to get his friends to safety. Finn looked up the pile at his friend, Poe looked back to meet his eyes. Poe saw the sadness and sympathy in Finn's face and couldn't resist the gnawing feeling that this was the end of the rebellion anymore. "I-I- the- Crystal Critters, they…" Poe came off the pile of rocks and slumped down. Finn put his hand on his friend's back trying to comfort him as everyone in the cave came to grips with the fact that the only way out was certain death for looked up, his watery eyes producing only blurry vision, he saw Lieutenant Connix, his closest friend, his partner in crime, (mainly treason) the girl he loved, the girl who he roped into his plans to save the rebellion that will end in her death. He stood up to walk to her. He got halfway there before he was interrupted in his path by the loud sound of rumbling. The stones that blocked their path were shaking, they were being lifted. Finn stood up, hope in his eyes.

"The force." He said. His face showed the process of having a brilliant realization "We have an escape."

"Or Kylo is coming to kill us all." Chimed in Connix. Poe rolled his eyes. The rocks, in a true show of strength, were lifted in the air. The rebels stood up and climbed through the cavern, turning the corner the soldiers saw the light of day. Finn was momentarily blinded by the bright sun, but when his vision cleared, he saw her. Rey was standing in front of him, her eyes closed, her brow furrowed in concentration. He called out to her. Startled at the sound, she opened her eyes. He could see the green in them from all the way out where he was. He started to sprint towards her. Finn threw all of his weight onto his friend and pulled her into the strongest hug hes ever given. "Rey…" he said quietly. He missed her these past days.

"Finn…" She responded, she too missed him. Throughout her time with Luke, she prayed to the force (which Luke told her was a stupid thing to do) that Finn would wake up and be ok, she loved her adventures with him and she missed that. Poe walked up behind the two, both of their eyes were closed, so they didn't see him.

"Uh, guys?" Poe said. The surprise made both Rey and Finn jump.

"Jesus Poe!" cried Finn. "Give me a warning next time you sneak up on me."

"Sorry bud, but we still have a battle to fight."

Later that day, the remainder of the rebellion was on a transport ship, drifting off into

space having just survived their encounter with the First Order. Rey sat on a bench talking with Princess Leia Organa about her brother's death. Even though it was a very important conversation and she was talking to a very serious woman, Rey couldn't help but be distracted by the fact that Finn kept looking down and checking on some girl who was out cold. She was snapped out of her daze by Leia grasping her hand and leaning in close. "May the force be with you, Rey." Rey nodded and Leia got up to mourn the loss of both her brother and her close friend, Vice Admiral Holdo. Finn came over to Rey and took the princess's place on the bench. The two friends smiled at each other before embracing again.

"Long day?" Rey asked.

"You could say that." Finn said, they both chucked at the understatement. "So, how was your training with Luke?"

"It was fine, I can't wait to tell you all about what happened, but you should totally not worry about what I did because I'm fine now."

"Should I be worried?"

"No." Rey said, emphasizing the word with a quick shake of her head. Finn looked at her skeptically. "Ok, maybe if you were there, you would have worried about me a little." Finn didn't stop looking skeptical. "Maybe a lot. But it turned out ok."

"I'm glad."

Rey looked past Finn to the sleeping girl in the wall that Finn was caring for moments prior. "Who's that?" Rey asked with a point.

"Rose. She got knocked out saving my life."

"It always seems that our adventures end with someone in a coma." Finn laughed.

"Yeah, it does." Finn turned to look at Rose, his gaze lingered there.

"She means a lot to you." Rey observed, even though she said it in more of a questioning manner.

"I guess." He admitted, pausing in thought. "She said she loved me."

"Oh?"

"After she saved me she said that this war was to save what we loved, and then she kissed me." Rey struggled to hide her disappointment, she was gone a month to train with Luke and Finn had fallen for some other girl. Rey and Finn had the time of their lives with Han Solo and Finn knew Rose for what, a day?

"I missed you, Finn" She said after a while, giving him another hug.

"I missed you too." Rey got up and went for a walk.

'Could he really love Rose?' She thought. 'I told Chewie to patch through a message for when he woke up. The message was supposed to say _Welcome back to life bud. I love you._ ' Rey turned around. "Hey Finn. Did you get a message when you woke up." Finn thought about it for a minute.

"Uh yeah, Chewie said 'ARRRGGHGHWWHHW'" (How does one transcribe a wookie sound?)

"Ah, got it." Rey said walking off. 'Damn it Chewie.'

 **AN:** Ha ha. I wrote again. 6 months of writer's block and stress can suck my... _this is supposed to be PG?_ I mean... good to be back. Part two is coming in about 3 hours. Love you guys, and as always: flames are allowed.


	2. Tears

_Hey fluff loving people of the internet. I hope you like the story so far. Also, Jaki, I am so sorry that this is not going to go how you want it to go. Shout out to crazyaboutto. Enjoy the story._

Later that night, Leia held a meeting before everyone went off to sleep. "Alright everyone. I'm proud of what we did today, but I have some alarming news." She said in her regal tone, no matter what she was saying, anyone listening could tell that she was once a princess of a planet. A planet that may have blown up, but nonetheless a planet. "The news may seem like nothing compared to what we have dealt with, but it is still a logistical nightmare. We have exactly half as many sleeping quarters as people on board this ship. We'll have to partner up." A chorus of groans broke out among the crew. They liked their privacy.

"I can share with Poe." Connix piped up, holding Poe's hand and giggling. 'I must have missed something happen between those two' thought Finn. He was always rooting for them to get together.

"Very good." Said Leia. "Rey, Finn, I assume you guys can sleep in the same room. You did it before on the Millenium Falcon."

"Of course." Said Finn before Rey could say anything, not that she would disagree. The rest of the crew got paired off and most people went to sleep.

In their room, Rey was reading a story on a holo-projector, a tale from the Knights of the Old Republic. "Hey Rey." called out Finn from underneath the covers of his bed. "Could you turn that off please, I'm trying to get to sleep." The machine made a low whirring sound as Rey powered it off.

"Sorry about that bud."

"No problem, have a good night Rey."

"Good night." Finn drifted off to sleep quickly, exhausted from the days prior, finally relishing in the opportunity to sleep without worrying about the First Order killing him. An hour later into the night, Rey still tossed and turned. The cot was not very comfortable to start off with, and to make matters worse, she kept reviewing her time on Snoke's ship in her mind. Her capture, her interrogation. Memories of the searing pain that she endured while Snoke tore apart her mind flashed into her conscious thought. The burning sensation lingered as she thought about it and brought tears to her eyes. It was all a downward spiral from there. She thought about what Kylo Ren had said after they fought off Snoke's guards and she started to sob.

Finn woke up from his sleep and he thought he heard crying. Wiping the crust from his eyes and sitting up, he concentrated more and he heard the crying again. He turned his head and saw Rey. She was sitting upright on her cot, holding her face. Her body shook whenever she gasped for air. The sight of it broke Finn's heart. He stood up and walked over to his hurting friend. "Rey…" He said softly, he put a comforting hand on her thigh. She looked up at him, her bloodshot eyes found his and she fell on his shoulder, her arms around him. He held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder, her tears wetting his undershirt. He rubbed her back up and down trying to comfort her. "Rey, what's wrong? You can tell me." Rey got off of his shoulder and quieted herself, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She broke back into tears and Finn held her again. He shushed her, stroking her dark hair. "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it. Just let it out. Shhhh." Rey took a few more sobs, burying herself into Finn's neck. Panting for air, she pushed herself off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know you like that shirt." Finn gave out an exasperated breath.

"Rey. The shirt doesn't matter. Why are you crying?" Between breaths Rey managed to squeak out a story. "After Ben killed Snoke, and we killed the guards, Ben told me the truth about my parents."

"He knows about your parents."

"Kind of, he told me what I always knew, I was just to scared to admit it. He said three things, all of them true."

"What did he say?"

"Your parents were nothing. You came from nothing. You are nothing." Rey collapsed back onto Finn's shoulder. Finn rubbed Rey's back again. Whispering into her ear he spoke his heart.

"Rey, he might be right about your parents, but he's wrong about you, your not nothing. You will bring about the return of the Jedi. You might be the most powerful person in the galaxy. You are not nothing. You never were. Even when I met you on Jakku, I knew you weren't nothing, you weren't a nobody. I knew you were someone very special."

"Really?" Rey asked, pulling her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, really." He said. "You are special." Finn stared into the brilliant green of Rey's eyes and got lost in them, their leafy color entraping his attention. "You are special." He repeated. Their heads came closer together and the two locked in an emotional kiss. Her lips were soft, Finn noted. After the kiss broke apart, the two sat there, their faces centimeters apart, breathing on each other. Rey sat back.

"What about Rose?" She asked. "You said you loved her." Finn shook his head.

"I said she loved me, I don't love her. My heart belongs to someone else." Rey smiled.

"Is that someone else me?" Finn kissed her again. "I think that answers my question. Finn took Rey's hand in his own and kissed it.

"You are special." He got up and walked to his bed. "Goodnight Rey. I love you."

"I love you too." The two of them fell asleep quickly. Finn was at peace with Rey in the same room, and Rey no longer was fixated on what Kylo Ren said. So what if he thought she was nothing, Finn told her that she was special, and that's what mattered to her.

 **AN:** I did it. I wrote part two. I hope you enjoyed and **if you want a one shot about what happened between Poe and Lieutenant Connix, let me know and I will write it.** It's been a blast and as always: flames are allowed.


End file.
